


Blizzard 🌨 1.333

by EXIDreamcatcher



Series: Candour [4]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Chief!Yubin, Detective!Minji, Dr!Gahyeon, Editorinchief!Yoohyeon, F/F, Heartbreak, Lawyer!Handong, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Writer!Bora, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXIDreamcatcher/pseuds/EXIDreamcatcher
Summary: Bora did everything she could but didn’t know that a change of order can result in a somewhat change of heart.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA, Han Dong | Handong/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Series: Candour [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183559
Kudos: 8





	Blizzard 🌨 1.333

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there might be some scenes and words that are triggering. Please read with caution. 
> 
> Hi! I’m back again to confuse my friends who are reading this story. 🤣 jk
> 
> P.s. good luck to ppl trying to get the lightstick and tickets for DC’s concert! Stressful times.

“Take the call. I have time.” 

“Make yourself comfortable. It won’t be long.”

Minji had been contemplating whether she really wanted to see where her hunch leads her. So she’s here today to ask for assistance from this police department’s chief. Both 97 liners she heard or knew of were at the height of their careers and she wondered whether something happened that year to produce such bright and promising leaders of different fields. 

They’re young, ambitious and smart. It’s commendable. 

Her eyes have seen every inch of her surroundings and it looked well kept. Everyone in their places, working as efficiently as they can with their given roles. No wonder their success rate is the highest amongst the city. This is not your normal precinct, though it may look like it, they’re known to only take cases others couldn’t solve. Therefore, there’s more information kept and maintained. 

-

“Listen, Miss. People have approached me about this nonsense multiple times.”

“You don’t understand, I’m trying to make sense of it too.” Minji sighed, clasping her hands together, looking at the Chief and back to the folder on her table. “How about this... I’ll find proof that’ll convince you that what I’m saying could be true.” 

Yubin shook her head, thinking that the woman was another wanna-be detective. Still, she’d humour her because she sees potential in those that are curious and observant. However, she’s still cautious as to what other information she would give, the woman is asking for a lot of resources but her theory sounds plausible. 

-

“You sure you don’t want to join our team? It was once your dream.” Yubin pushed, trying to cop one of Seoul’s best freelance investigators. When they met in the past, the woman’s tenacity made her stand out and now, witnessing the end result of perseverance, it was such a sight to see. 

“You read my file.” Minji noticed and the other woman’s eyebrow flinched, still surprised that she figured out Yubin’s old tricks. She really wasn’t that sneaky, if Yubin ever thought she was. “Just don’t abuse the power you’re given and we’d be on good terms.” She added, trying to emphasise that using what Minji’s given for personal gain wouldn’t sit right with her. 

“I can’t. I don’t want a target on my back.” Minji answered, chuckling at the offer made. She patted the other person’s back, trying not to overstep her boundaries because she knows this is Yubin’s workplace, then signalled that she’s leaving. 

-

“Dongdongs?”

“Did you look into the information I gave you?”

“She’s been going behind you. As much as I hate to admit it.”

“That pathetic bitch.” Minji could feel Handong’s anger from the other end of the line. Betrayal has always been a touchy subject with her, and so are a lot of things. The poor woman couldn’t even talk about her parents.

There might be a million complications in Handong’s life yet Minji couldn’t help but admire the person that she is. Handong is cold to everyone, unforgiving and frank but once you get to know her, her presence would fill up all the empty spaces. 

Back then in uni, she was a studious and serious student that wanted to become a lawyer because her parents decided that for her. She had no passion for it but as the years went by, she learnt to just push through it. 

Her parents liked to flaunt her around, like an expensive accessory that everyone carries around. She was kept quiet and taught to show almost no emotion. It was as if her parents wanted a doll and if they get something other than the specifications they wanted, they’d force her to fit into that perfect set of standards of theirs. 

Minji understood how she turned out this way. The more she knows how hard Handong’s had it, the more she wanted to be with her and cause a change in her. To make her feel loved and cared for, adored. 

She wanted Handong to see herself more than what her parents made her — the real her, with all her imperfection that made her a woman that’s full of grace no matter what hour you see her. 

“You want to meet later, cutie?”

“I have to deal with her.” Handong declined.

“Please?” Minji pleaded. “Just today.”

-

This dance is long overdue. Everything seems to be going smoothly today. No emergencies and no car broke yet.

Nothing in the world could stop this now. 

College her wouldn’t believe she’s about to meet her long time crush in such an intimate setting.

Anxiety kicked in. She started to question a lot of things. Is she even wearing the right clothes for this? Should she consider going home to change into something more alluring... something that would impress Handong? 

Or maybe she can confess today? She’s tired of holding it all in all these years. But Handong’s really not in her best mood. But when did Handong ever be in the mood anyways?

-

“I heard you wanted to get my record? For what reason?” Handong found the closest thing she could pick up, a vase, and threw it on the floor, letting out the frustration she feels so she doesn’t direct it to the person in front of her but also to show she’s not putting up a show. She never did anything like that anyways. “Are you out of your mind?” Handong was extremely close to her by now, almost pinning her to the wall, holding onto her shoulders, shaking her slightly, her grip so tight it’s hurting Minji. 

“Calm down. Dongdongs... it hurts.” Minji said softly, afraid to add to her friend’s anger, trying to push her arms away but her hold was too strong. “I’m sorry... I just wanted to help.”

“You know nothing. All you have is a pretty face,” Handong smirked, releasing the other woman and caressing her face. Minji closed her eyes, feeling weak, shaken and disturbed. She couldn’t believe Handong is acting this way. “Leave while I can still hold my temper.” Minji scrambled, not looking back at Handong. 

She’s never seen Handong like this. She could feel the dark, scary aura that surrounded the lass.

Is that the Handong she once knew and loved?

The way she smirked at Minji’s fear, extreme force and violence used. There's some truth that she tolerated her friend’s violent phase in the past but seeing it now, she should’ve called her out for it. It wasn’t until Minji experienced it herself that her view of the new Handong changed.

Maybe rekindling an old friendship just because she thinks she’s still in love with the person wasn’t such a good idea after all. But when Bora brought the question about regrets in life, she couldn’t stop thinking about her unrequited love for the lawyer. She didn’t know if Handong knew her intentions. She assumed she did and is just waiting for Minji to make the first move. 

At first, it was a blessing in disguise as Handong gave her a few projects, allowing them to meet, even in a work setting, often. Handong did seem a bit indifferent. Seven months of working together as their jobs are complementary to each other was the best. 

But experiencing something like this, it was a wake up call, showing her how much Handong changed within those years that they were apart. 

Is her love still willing to continue if she was loving someone she doesn’t know anymore?

  
  


-

All eyes piqued by a person passing by, pace just right for such an intriguing presence to be felt and recognition towards a face, a face to be remembered. 

“Is it who I think it is?”

“It’s been a while since she stepped foot in this establishment.”

“It’s our lucky day.”

-

“Have you all heard?”

“The whole building was talking about it. She does look better in person. Her skin is so perfect.”

“Her nose is everything. Should I get surgery to have it?”

“What’s all the ruckus about?” Yoohyeon is trying to act as tough as she can, she can see her floor is a mess. “Get back to work!” She scolded them, trying to intimidate them so they would stop being distracted. She immediately left and ran towards her office, her break just finished and she knows there’s a surprise waiting behind the soundproof room. 

“Can’t you wear a disguise next time? You’re making the whole building curious.” Yoohyeon pouted, approaching a woman sitting on her swivel chair, asking her to stand, which the other woman did, they shared a hug for a few seconds then pulled away. “What brings you here?”

In this setting, Yoohyeon looked so professional, she wasn’t like the mess that she is at home. It was good to see, really. She deserved it. And the new hair colour suits her. Light, just the way she feels whenever Yoohyeon is around.

“I came by to congratulate you, silly. How long has it been since you got promoted?”

“You can do that at home. Stop making a scene here. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind but they do.” Yoohyeon pointed at the window which the other woman just laughed at, shrugging at Yoohyeon complaints. 

“It’s not everyday they see a queen like me. Let them enjoy my presence. You’re too harsh on them.” She nudged the taller woman, letting out her giggles that she’s been holding.

“That’s what an editor-in-chief should be like. I should play the role so they don’t think I’m easy!” Yoohyeon’s glare was evident, trying to look scary which Bora rolled her eyes at, messing with the other person’s hair like you would to a puppy. “Stop growling. People would hear you bark at me and would lose respect. Besides, aren’t you happy I’m here? It’s been 7 months. You should be honoured, you brat.”

“I’m sure you need something. You hate being tied to this publication.”

“I enjoy creative writing, Miss Kim. And we had a deal that you’ll compile all of my works, even the original manuscripts.”

“Anyways. I see you’ve decided not to get blackout drunk early in the morning. Anything good happened? Perhaps someone knocked some sense into you?”

Bora leaned in, whispering towards the other woman’s ear. “Good luck today. You should say yes to Siyeon.” And with that, she took her leave. She knows she shouldn’t meddle with what’s about to happen but it’s hard not to. This is her attempt to try her theory. 

Yoohyeon just sighed, seeing the best talent the world hasn’t seen since Shakespeare leave her office. 

Sadly, as much as she hopes for Bora’s words to be true, it’s impossible for Siyeon to even come to her right now. Does she just wait or should she message Siyeon that whatever it is, she'll say yes?

She’ll wing it once it’s happening. The warning from Bora is nice, though, at least she can prepare herself for whatever it is.

-

“Another one, please,” she shook her glass, with only the ice left to make a loud sound, calling the bartender’s attention. 

Bora has been drowning herself in alcohol to no end. Still thinking about everything she shouldn’t. It was a tough decision for her to make but it’s for the better. Whatever to stop her dreaming at night and something to stop most of her brain functions too: alcohol just does that for her. A homemade remedy for a problem close to her heart. 

Another solution is avoidance. Wholed in her room for almost half a year straight isn’t the most productive and sensible thing to do but to her, it was, that way she wouldn’t interact and accidentally spoil their future.

Still, her stress levels are on the rise. Gahyeon is so hard to figure out. She doesn’t want to be invasive to someone who’s helping her recover and if she asks too much or follow her around, she’ll look like a stalker of some sort. Not to mention she’s afraid to ruin the healthy doctor-patient relationship they have. 

-

“Hey, pretty doctor.” Bora popped her head inside the room, trying to surprise her. She’s only even been excited and looking forward to her visits in the hospital because of Gahyeon. 

The doctor is always reassuring Bora, comforting her and giving her hope. Although she doesn’t feel the after effects of almost dying by asphyxiation, it doesn’t mean they wouldn’t know soon so Gahyeon makes sure that they’re detected early so it wouldn’t be as life threatening to Bora. 

“Hey, Miss Kim. How have you been? Here for your check up?” Gahyeon stood up, gesturing for her to come in. She greeted her with a warm smile. 

“I’ve been so-so.” She let a nervous laugh out as she sat on the chair across, knowing well enough the doctor can tell what she’s been doing with her life. 

“Still not following orders, I presume.” Gahyeon tried to stay serious but couldn’t, shaking her head at one of the most hard headed patients she’s had. “At this point, I think we need to find you a new liver, isn’t?” Gahyeon frowned. “Really, anything I could help with?”

Bora shook her head. “It’s just a phase, doctor. I’m fine, I promise.” She’s been tiptoeing around the doctor and couldn’t get herself to ask one question. As comfortable as she felt whenever they talked, she was lowkey scared of changing that by her foolish attempt to help. It’s not like she can tell the doctor why and how she feels this way, it’s something she’d rather keep a secret. Surely, the woman noticed something odd but a doctor can’t really dismiss a patient since she’s the receiving physician when Bora was brought to this hospital. 

For the past six visits she’s had, there was never a mention of a sister or a photo displayed in the office of a family member. Don’t people usually do that? Gahyeon was surely different. As observant as Bora is, it wasn’t any help in this situation as she still hasn't figured out who it was and what she needs saving from. Just one clue: she’s related to the doctor who’s now holding her hand and giving her comfort, pleading for her to stop with the alcohol or she’d hate to see Bora suffer when they could’ve prevented it. 

Just when she needs her dreams to help her out, they direct her towards Yoohyeon and Siyeon’s life. It was beautiful though and a breath of fresh air, from all the confusing and terrible nightmares.

They’re bound to have a well deserved successful life. The power that the couple holds is making her proud. They’d push through everything together and would end being more in love than they did before. 

“Don’t forget. Alcohol is okay as long as it’s in moderation. So before we end this session, I want you to know that you can tell me anything that’s bothering you, okay? I’m here to help,’ Gahyeon smiled at Bora as their consultation ended. 

“Actually...”

Screw it. Here goes nothing. 

Taking the safe and less impulsive moves has been taking a toll on her mental and physical health. It’s time to show the real Bora. 

-

Holding a bottle with some leftover alcohol in her hand, she groaned as she woke up, her head pounding but still proceeding to finish the contents. 

“I have one fucking month. Let me help out a cute doctor.” She groaned again, hitting her head, trying to force it to make her sleep and dream more about Gahyeon’s sister so she herself could meddle instead of being unsure if her plan would work.

-

“Meet me on Valentine’s Day.”

“Hey, Dongdongs! I’m free. It’s the perfect day.!”

  
Minji was happy to hear from her. As much as she was disappointed with the way the woman acted, giving her the benefit of the doubt is still something that she would do — her self control is currently under maintenance. It’s cool. People can be different when dealing with emotions such as anger, rage or disappointment. She probably triggered Handong so she acted that way. Now that she had some time to think, she was leaning on giving her another chance as they were both in the wrong.

“See you. We’d talk more and expect my apology from what happened last time.”

“It’s fine. Maybe I overstepped. Hehe.”

  
There it is. Minji knew this would come. That they both had cooled off from the mix of emotions they felt that day. But Minji is still rethinking if she wants more than friendship at this point. She still loves Handong with all of her might but something has to change. Is it still worth it to continue this one sided love?

“Promise to see you there in the flesh at 7pm?”

“Of course. I promise!”

And with that, Minji felt lighter. A few of her worries disappeared but doesn’t mean she’s willing to give herself entirely to this updated version of Handong. She’s still the hottest woman ever and Minji would die if she ever got to hold her hand but there is major reconsideration she’s got to do.

Minji had been obsessed with staring at her exchanges with Handong. That day is set and no one else can bother her as she marked an x on her calendar. It’s a major deciding factor to what Minji’s future would hold. 

-

“Unnie! I need you here. Emergency!” The person on the other line was freaking out on the phone, screaming and what sounds to be chaos happening behind her. 

“Stay in a safe place, okay? Unnie’s coming, Gahyeon. And so are the police.”

Minji bolted, panicking and driving towards the suburbs as fast as the law permits for her sister.

Her date with Handong is going to have to wait. 

She can already feel Handong’s disappointment. But it can’t be helped, her sister needed her, she was the only family she still had left — she’s willing to risk everything for that little sunshine. 

-

Bora was ready to see if everything she dreamed of had a radical change. Her moves were set and it’s up to fate to either determine if she was meant to change it or if it was originally that way, that when she didn’t do anything it would’ve been better. 

It was thrilling, somehow.

Yet couldn’t help but hope for a positive change, at least. 

-

“Mavis, I’m done for today.” Handong announced, rising from her chair. It was five in the afternoon, she allotted times to prepare herself for the babe she met at uni. 

She knows. Minji has taken a liking towards her. 

She’s aware, it never turns out well whenever they meet. 

But something about Valentines’ Day might change her mind. 

“Enjoy the rest of your day, boss! I mean... uh... Miss Han.” Handong disregarded the remarks of her employee. On the other hand, the latter had to stop working and waited until the lawyer left the door before. She’s calmer now, unlike when the lawyer is around because she always feels like her life is at stake. The only reason she stays is that she pays well so she can’t just let the opportunity go. 

Deep in her thoughts, she was brought back to earth after the phone rang. She answered and took note of what it was about. 

“I’ll let Miss Han know. Thank you and have a nice day!” She gleefully ended the call and sent a message to her boss informing her of the news. 

-

On her way to the car, she received a message that got into her nerves. 

Fuck. 

She let out a scream that was filled with frustration. She even kicked the wheel of her car to release some of it. It wasn’t enough though. There’s only one thing that could change this: her instinct’s urge to run back and terrorise the poor employee. 

The door swung open, revealing an enraged Handong. She might not be showing a lot but the aura radiating around her makes up for it.

“Who cancelled it?” Her voice filled with fury that sent chills down the employee’s spine. That’s besides the fact that her entrance alone was enough to make her jump. 

“I— I was informed that your reservation... w-was successfully cancelled...” she stuttered, trying to explain the situation.

“Wasn’t that the reason why I’m leaving early today? Why would I cancel it?” At this point, Handong has lost her control, just one emotion filling every fibre her body: rage. 

Rage because her plans are ruined. 

Rage because she was actually looking forward to this. 

Rage because everything is against her. 

“I’m— s-sorry. I’ll ask them for another t-table...”

Nothing is going right today. 

No. 

She thought she was used to this. But somehow, in this moment, there was really someone messing with her.

“Kim Minji. Change of plans.”

“I was about to call you. I have a family emergency.” 

Handong took a deep breath, the words seemed right, she couldn’t envision all the times she spent hearing all of these. It was expected. She won’t be Kim Minji if she didn’t break any promises (every single promise, for that matter). There was no point for her to even entertain her. She’s a waste of time and effort. She should’ve known.

“Don’t come. We’re never gonna work.” 

“B-but Dongie!” Minji was surprised. She could hear her voice from the other line waver at how harsh she’s acting. 

Crying over spilled milk. Typical of Kim Minji. 

And what? That name, the one she once again promised to never speak of, is out of that ridiculous mouth of hers. 

“Don’t fucking call me that.” She said in disgust of the said name, reaching her limit. 

Kim Minji has forgotten everything they talked about. Her rules, the strict way of life to avoid Handong getting clouded over her anger management issues.

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry!” 

That’s the second time she heard that word. And the second time the person said it as if it was the most natural thing to do. 

Isn’t a person that’s sorry meant to appease the person they’ve wronged or at least solve it the thing they’re sorry for?

“Screw you. Don’t ever go near me.” 

Those were the last words spoken through the mobile device before it met its death. The loud sound it produced as it crashed the wall scared the employee, who’s now ducking behind her table, hiding from the monster her boss has turned into. While Handong was cursing internally, her mission in the office wasn't finished. 

“You. Come here.” She gestured for the employee to stand up, which could do nothing but oblige. She collared her, forcing all her strength to go towards her hand. “Can’t you do your job properly? I have to fucking oversee everything, that’s how it works.” 

“There’s no point lecturing a traitor. Go find your replacement now before I make sure you rot in jail for your betrayal.”

-

Bora waited religiously. She even managed to eat a full meal. She can already envision how majestic Handong would look today, she was more beautiful than when she faced a mirror and admired her own self, needless to say, she was excited to finally meet the literal woman of her dreams. 

Unfortunately, nothing happened. 

At first, she was sad but soon became overjoyed, it was possible to change such events. However, she realised that meant there's a possibility that she could never meet the woman. It hurts to even think about it. 

She was torn between feeling good indirectly helping someone (she’d have to confirm if it worked tomorrow) or feel sorry for herself for even believing everything would be alright after all the changes. 

Gahyeon would definitely be weirded out with her after asking a little favour but at least she doesn’t have to keep visiting just to squeeze some information.

She sighed, seeing as the restaurant was closing, losing hope, not realising that the paper she was holding got scrunched. 

Should she just be selfish and seek Handong herself?

It’s been so long since she’s seen her. 

-

“Babe that was the most exciting thing ever!” Yoohyeon exclaimed. 

“You made me flirt with the receptionist to get a table in the restaurant.” Siyeon rolled her eyes. “Only to make us ditch the scene because you needed me more than food.”

“You were hot, okay. Irresistible even,” Yoohyeon complimented, just the way Siyeon liked it, trying to tease her partner. “You did so well,” she mumbled as she fixed Siyeon’s collar, trying to not get distracted by the other woman’s protests. 

“Bora is something else. We need to thank her for asking you to say “yes” in advance.”

“Enough about her. How about Yoohyeon?” There was this mischievous smile on her face, trying to tell Siyeon what she wanted to happen. The other woman caught on, agreeing as they read each other’s mind and thoughts all night. 

-

There’s never been such drought in Bora’s mind. It’s as if her creativity became nonexistent after learning that once you mess with the order of things, you’re bound to get the short end of the stick. 

It sucks but a life is still more important than her love life, feelings and desires. 

It cannot be returned once it’s gone. 

Her issues, on the other hand, a person could recover from that. 

“Excuse me, lady?”

Bora turned and saw the person she’s been longing for. She couldn’t help but tear up, trying to wipe it and she sniffed before answering. “Y—yes?” She replied to an indifferent Handong. “Your notebook fell,” she dusted off Bora’s dream notebook and handed it towards her. “Oh! T—thank you...” Bora said, trying to force her tears in. “Let me make it up to you?”

“Don’t bother. It’s nothing,” Handong said, about to leave. 

“W—wait! Handong!” Bora shouted to a woman five steps away from her. 

Handong turned back, approaching Bora with her brow raised, remembering clearly she didn’t introduce herself at all. “Take this as a warning: stalking is illegal.” Handong leaned in to whisper those words that made Bora panic. She could smell her fragrant scent, it was heavenly as the way she looked. Her face up close was even so perfect, hoping to memorise it to last her until their last meeting. She wants a photograph to keep in her phone to stare at and admire. There was no certainty in meeting her again after today and it sucks. 

It must be weird how she just froze on her spot, even after Handong left ages ago. She still couldn’t process what happened. How much of a dumbass could she be calling a stranger by her name. 

_Kim Bora get yourself together. I thought you’ve given up on this delusion._

-

“Hello Detective.”

“Dongdongs!”

“Let’s keep our relationship professional. You’re still the best detective in Seoul.”

“Of course. What can I help you with?”

“I’m sending a photo. Find out everything you can on her.”

“I’ll get on it.”

-

“It’s been a while, pretty.” Bora smiled, teasing the woman and moving close to her, inches apart. 

She saw a Minji that was lost in the stars at night, the window big enough to welcome such a comfortable way of stargazing, consumed by another type of beauty, it was incomparable, even though before her eyes they were side by side, no adjective could ever describe such phenomenon.

“Oh... h—hey, Bora.” There was nervousness towards her laugh, finally acknowledging the other woman’s presence. Bora was certain something was bothering the woman but she didn’t wanna intervene if she didn’t want to share. 

“What’s up? You missed my gorgeousness?”

“A client is interested in you. How much can I tell them?” Minji treads on the question, leaving it hanging, allowing an ample amount of time for a response. Besides, it’s not everyday that someone she’s friends with is the focus of a profile she’s compiling.

“Whatever you can find. They’re not gonna threaten my life, are they?”

Minji thought about it a while, slowly shaking her head. “I don’t think so...” 

“I’m not mad.” Bora said, trying to clear the atmosphere between them. “You still single, hotstuff?” Bora tried to get Minji talking. Minji sighed, giving up the imaginary shield she made, nodding at her friend. “I blew it.” Bora understood why she was sullen and gestured for her to come closer, which she did, just the two of them leaning on each other at Minji’s spacious couch. She kept on comforting her, planting kisses on her forehead. 

“Am I listening or problem solving?”

“Just stay with me and we’ll see where it goes.”

Bora nodded, trying to keep the calm mood and not make unnecessary movements to distract this beautiful yet heartbreaking moment. 

“We were going to give it a try and start anew but I blew it. My sister called me for an emergency which really wasn’t.” Minji complained, it was cute but Bora didn’t comment on that. It wasn’t her turn to speak. 

“Gahyeon said she got this weird request from a patient of hers. She thought there’s no harm in trying because the woman was promised that the patient would never drink again if she did that.” Bora nodded, finally figuring out she was inches away from the angel she wanted to save. So this is how it worked out. She would’ve blamed herself if it turned out like her dreams. Bora was relieved that she made the right decision. “I’m not mad at Gahyeon or the person, it’s just the timing wasn’t right. I feel so defeated.” She sighed, snuggling closer to Bora to get more of her warmth. It was quite magical, the way it manages to make her feel at home than she already is. Why is Bora making her feel this way?

“I also accidentally called her by that name. She always hated. I just forgot…” Minji was frowning, and it was the kind that Bora can hear through her voice, even without seeing it, she knew how upset the woman was. She continued to slowly use her hand to comfort the woman, focusing on her hand rhythmically moving, consistent to a pace slow enough to evoke serenity, trying hard to soothe the pain the other woman was feeling. After all, this was technically her fault.

Minji. 

Handong. 

And herself.

All tangled in this messy story of life.

“She was gonna change the plan anyway and I panicked because last time we were in her place it wasn’t good at all. I didn’t want it to be the same situation and then I just had to call her Dongie at the wrong moment.” She sniffed, trying to force her tears in so she doesn’t mumble anything inaudible words. “Her temper reached a new level of extreme and she told me we’d never work. I lost her.” At this point, Minji was already crying, blaming herself for not making it work between them. After her tears calmed, she continued. “She won’t even let me explain or apologise. We only talk about work, like strangers, she doesn’t even consider us friends even if we were for years. And now she wants to know about you.” Minji felt Bora move, somewhat in a state of confusion, for a few seconds before passing Minji another piece of tissue. 

“What?” Bora said, trying to confirm what she heard. Handong is interested in knowing about her?

She’s screwed. She shouldn’t have let her name slip last time. 

What did she change again?

“Yeah. Handong wanted to know more about you.” Minji sighed, hurt at the mention of the woman’s name. “Are you giving up on your feelings for her?” Bora asked, looking at her. “I don’t know... When Handong says it, she sees for it to happen. So yeah...” 

“if so, we can—“ Bora suggested, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Stop fooling around,” Minji scolded Bora, laughing at her random antics. “You never fail to make me feel better, hot writer.” She hugged her friend, planted a quick kiss on her cheeks then rested on her shoulder in one swift movement, content at where she is right now. 

-

It’s been a week and she’s stuck on a favour for Handong. Minji has been compiling and selecting the details that she asked. It was hard to nitpick which ones are appropriate as she doesn’t know for what purpose the information is going to be used for. 

“Before I give you her file, is there any particular reason why you wanted to know about her?”

“Why does that concern you?”

“How am I to determine which information is vital to your purpose?”

“She crossed me. You know I gladly return these favours.”

“Therefore, I’m kindly refusing this assignment.”

“You’ve just made her more interesting than she already is to me. I’d see you around, Minji.”

Minji kept reading their exchange. This was the final sign she needed. Seems that getting over Handong, someone who would never return her feelings is the best move. If she ever did feel something for her too, it would take more than everything that’s already against them to stop them from happening. 

It was a rollercoaster ride being in love with Handong. All the highs and lows, she would never exchange for anything else in the world. She got to know such an amazing woman, loved her with everything even if she had faults in the way she did. But to love doesn’t mean it would always be reciprocated, perfect and predictable, still to love meant to give it your all even if there is a risk that it would fail. 

-

“Kim Minji I’d have you know I’m no booty call but for you, I’d make an exception.” Bora whispered in the woman’s ear, teasing her then playfully hitting Minji’s backside. 

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Well, she didn’t need to be asked twice. 

Never in her life had she imagined to hear those words from such perfection before. Why would she say such words to herself, right? But she gladly obliged. Her heart felt as if it was microwaved, somehow being thawed from all the misery she’s been through these past months. She knows this doesn’t mean anything and that Minji isn’t the one she likes, she was confident, until the moment the space between them disappeared. 

Suddenly she isn’t so sure about anything else but this moment. 

Minji wanted to get rid of all the pain that consumed her, her mind wandered to a faraway place as their exchange lasted, as if she was stuck in a blackhole. No thoughts, feelings hardly even there but there was enjoyment. It was as if her plea for reciprocation of such emotion was being answered and she couldn’t get enough of it. She never wanted for it to end. It felt that good. 

Innately observant, Bora felt the desperation from Minji, they’re not on their right minds, just desire consuming them both. Little did Minji know, they’re this way because of the same woman. The same woman who is driving them both crazy, in two completely different ways. 

They were breathless when they separated. Just looking at each other slowly regaining their normal breathing pace, their hair all over the place, clothes a mess but knowing there was nothing more beautiful than this moment they have with each other. 

Snow Showers

Uncertainty taints the sky up above;

No exact meaning of what’s ‘bout to come.

Calm splashes of wind or tornadoes of ice,

Which surprise would surprise people today? Accumulating finer, sand like speck

Of flakes swirling to meet flattened spaces

With no plan of making anyone slip,

Just settling together for their own sake.

A sense of accompaniment battling

The dubbed fiend called loneliness within.

For the same reason of the war inside,

Becoming one has mended what’s lacking:

The desire to be appreciated 

The same way they appreciated her. 

Bora admired the way Minji slept, barely illuminated by the moonlight yet she could still trace every inch of her. It was not because she’s seen it all but a sense of familiarity. Adrenaline is still pumping inside her, her heart racing on its own, as if eager to outdo record breaking beats it does per minute that exhaustion couldn’t even compete.

“Under me, no one can touch you.” Bora whispered to Minji as a promise of protection, before planting a soft kiss on Minji’s head, finally cuddling her under sheets, enjoying the bareness of their sentiments and bodies. 


End file.
